


Colors

by kawaiiowl18



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiowl18/pseuds/kawaiiowl18
Summary: When two men meet in a world of black and white, what will happen after everything explodes into color?





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been contemplating on whether to post or not but hey, why not?  
> I listened to Can't Help Falling In Love by Twenty One Pilots while I wrote that love making scene.  
> I also listened to Colors by Halsey because ha colors.  
> Not beta'd, I hope you enjoy.

The world was always cold to him, always distant and far apart from each other. It didn't help that everything was black and white all of the time but people were crazy, selfish, they had their own motives. He couldn't blame them though, that was the human race and he was a part of it. It was why he was so rude, why he was considered mean and bitter. Even the recruiting officers didn't want much to do with him but they knew he was to be assigned a roommate and they just hoped that someone out there would have mercy on this poor farm boy's soul. The door to their now shared room opened and he was shoved in, bag slung over his shoulder and pillow hugged to his chest. He frowned, looking at the man sitting in front of him. 

"You're being assigned Agent 0076. Military veteran from Indiana. Try not to eat him alive, Reyes." The officer said before the door shut with some finality of some sort.

"You just gonna stare at me all day, cornfucker or are you going to actually settle in?"

"Morrison. My name is Jack Morrison, not...corn fucker." He said, tossing his pillow onto the unmade bed.

His bag hit the floor with a gentle thud and that's when he noticed something coming into his view. He couldn't describe quite what he was looking at but he knew it was colors, that his world wasn't black and white anymore. He wasn't going to say anything though because up until now, Jack didn't believe in this nonsense. His mother used to tell him all the time that this is what happened with her and his father but he didn't believe it. She would describe colors to him though, corn was yellow and dirt was brown. Her overalls were denim which was blue but he didn't know what these things meant and so he never really questioned it. Life was black and white, that's the way it was suppposed to be. Right? 

"I don't care what your name is, cabron. You're scrawny for military, probably won't last in the program anyhow." Reyes said, going back to reading his book and ignoring Jack now.

That sounded like a challenge and if there was anything Morrison loved, it was a challenge. The first few months were quiet, his roommate ignoring him and the exercise regime being a good way for him to clear his mind. He would end up eating lunch alone mostly, not really dealing with anybody else for these first few months. Everybody had partnered up with somebody, small circles of friends made but it seemed him and Reyes even couldn't manage to find anybody. He noticed immediately that Reyes seemed to be very withdrawn from people, some even seeming a little intimidated by him. Jack picked up his tray of food one day and sat down across from Reyes. The table next to their got quiet as he sat there and began to eat.

"The fuck do you think you're doing, wonder bread?" He asked

"Eating lunch." Jack responded with a shrug.

"Gabriel." Reyes said

"What's that?"

"My first name is Gabriel...so you can stop calling me Reyes." He said

"And here I was about to start calling you pendejo." Jack responded with a slight smile

"Don't push your luck, white boy." Gabriel responded with a slight smile of his own.

"Jack." He responded, looking directly at him now.

Gabriel looked directly at him too, the two men locking eyes. It lasted a second, Reyes going back to looking at his book.

"I'm still calling you corn fucker." 

"Then I'm going to have to get creative on what I call you." He responded with a shrug before going back to eating his lunch.

A comfortable silence fell between them and this was the way lunch continued to be for many years to come, if time allowed. Once Overwatch took off and the omnic crisis began, they didn't have much time for lunch. 

"Commander Reyes, you see anything?" Jack asked over the comm they were all currently sharing

"No, there's a hoard coming though. I can sense it so be on high alert, cornfucker." He responded

"...focus on the task at hand, commander." Morrison responded after a few moments of silence 

"When are you two going to shut up and start dating?" Ana finally asked, looking through her scope a few buildings away. 

"Cut the comm chatter, Captain Amari." Reyes almost snapped, making Jack smile a bit because he could see Gabriel blushing.

What people didn't know is they had been together since one fateful night in the SEP program right before Overwatch was formed. Jack had been talking to Gabe about his mom and let it slip that he could see colors by saying what color Gabe's eyes were. This made Gabe admit he could see colors the minute Jack walked in and they both realized what that meant. What were the odds soulmates could meet in a situation like this? Ana didn't even know, the two of them afraid they wouldn't be able to work together if they had personal relations. He also didn't want to jeopardize any chance Gabe had at being commander because he knew he wanted it very, very badly. Jack was very proud of him, of what he had accomplished so far.

"So commander, what are you going to do now that you've stopped the omnic crisis?" Jack asked, pouring them both a glass of whiskey.

Reyes stood and walked over to the other side of the desk, standing beside Jack now before downing the whiskey in his cup in one gulp.

"Well...I'd like to keep the world safe, work on omnic-human relations maybe...maybe get married. Adopt some kids. You know, Commander stuff." He said with a shrug.

"You...Gabe." Jack said before pulling him into a kiss.

The taste of whiskey and cigarettes was heavy on his tongue, an old habit Morrison couldn't just kick. It never really bothered Gabe that much, him pulling the other man closer immediately. He pulled out of the kiss, smiling as he rested his forehead against Jacks, eyes opening slowly to meet blue eyes. He loved those blue eyes, they belonged to his mate...his life partner. They held the truth always too, how he was really feeling. Jack could hide from everybody else but he could never hide from Gabe, not when it came to how he was feeling truly. Love and happiness, that was all he saw in the ocean that made up Jack's eyes. They were a very brilliant blue and although he had dark rings around his eyes from many sleepless nights - he was still handsome. Beautiful. Perfect.

"I'm not asking either, I'm telling you to marry me." Reyes said which earned a snort from Morrison.

"I would say yes, if you were to ask instead of be a stubborn cabron about it." He said

A smile, "well then. Jack Morrison...will you marry me?" 

"I uh..I'm not good at this like this love thing. I don't...I don't know. I never thought I'd settle down but...my answer is yes. Yes, I will marry you...I just want to be your husband. I want to have children with you. I want a life with you, Gabriel Reyes. But I am hyphinating my last name."

Gabe laughed at that, "I wouldn't expect you to..."

Jack lead him back to the bed then, dark blue sheets underneath them as they began to abandon their clothing. The silver ring on the silver chain was beautiful against pale skin, Gabe decided. He really liked the idea of them spending their lives together. Blue eyes closed in ecstacy, pale hand tangling into black hair as Reyes' lips slipped around his erect cock. A gasp left dry lips, moans soon following as two fingers slipped inside. The bed protested in loud squeaks underneath them with each thrust.

"Gabe...oh god, Gabe..." He cried out like a prayer, back arched against his lover's chest as he was taken from behind.

Gabe pulled back slightly, hand coming down across pale skin which earned a louder moan than expected out of the man underneath him. He did it again and again, Jack beginning to shake underneath him.

"Sir, please...please let me cum..." Jack begged, grasping the sheets now.

A cock cage had been secured into place at the beginning of the night and this was their second time going at it. Gabe slapped his ass again, earning a frustrated noise.

"Be a good boy..."

"Commander, oh please, sir..." Jack cried out, the denial nearly painful.

That sent Reyes over the edge, grunting as he pulled out and came all over the back of Jack's thighs. Jack whimpered and slumped against the sheets, feeling drunk on denial as he shivered.

"Shhh...such a good boy for me..." Reyes said, turning Jack over and kissing him gently.

He took the cage off and wrapped a hand around his erection before stroking carefully. At first Jack whimpered before moaning and bucking wildly into Gabe's hand. He came silently, mouth lips parted and pupils blown so wide that the blue became a thin ring around it. A gentle kiss to the forehead and then Gabe was carrying him into their shared bathroom. He turned on the water and added bubbles, kissing Jack gently again. He slumped against Reyes and closed his eyes, breathing steadily.

"Don't fall asleep yet, carino.." He said, sliding Jack into the tub when it was full enough.

He slid in behind him and held him then, running his fingers through Jack's hair. Blue eyes peered up at him with a sleepy smile. Blue, he could never get used to seeing the color blue. The first time it had happened was when Jack walked into their room, the first time they ever met. He felt color wrap around him like a vice, this man in front of him having those blue colored eyes. That's when he thought he was in trouble but it worked out in his favor. They ended up spooning in bed after the bath, Jack snorting softly already. He just watched him sleep, feeling a pang in his heart. Commander Reyes...and his husband, Jack Morrison-Reyes..and they would have two kids. A little boy and a little girl and maybe Jack would want to live on a farm again. Maybe they could settle down and start a farm. The last thought Gabriel had before falling asleep was that of Morrison in a tux at their wedding.

The last good thought he would ever have before it all began.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fear is red when it becomes inescapable, when it consumes your world and fills your eyes more and more with each passing moment. Red could be anger. It could be the feeling you get when your face heats up and your mouth starts to stutter and your eyelashes hurt because your vision is so blurred. Red is the feeling of choking on tears and screams at the same time while your ears are ringing. Describing red is describing the pressure of your heart feeling like a brick pushing on your rib cage. Describing red is describing the gunshots around you and the spinning of your head as your limbs stretch apart past the point that they can’t stretch anymore. Anger is the pill you take that seems to make all other feelings go away, but you somehow still feel the excruciating knot in your stomach. Anger is red when it becomes the sheet that blinds you from living in anything other than the fire that is burning before you."
> 
> Source of quote: https://thoughtcatalog.com/megan-rule/2016/04/how-would-you-describe-the-color-red-if-you-had-to/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> Songs: Love Lockdown by Glass Animals and What Kind of Man by Florence + The Machine.
> 
> These chapters will vary in length, by the way but will stay on the shorter side of a chapter on purpose. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The UN had called them in for an early meeting, some pressing matter that had to do with their public relations. They had been engaged for four months now and the omnic crisis had come and passed them. Reyes had been praised as a hero but suddenly this disappeared and there was definitely something going on. He wasn't stupid, he could see it from a mile away but he knew it was up to Jack and Jack would never accept because he knew how much Gabriel wanted it.

"I am flattered..." Jack said, standing to face the room of elected officials.

They had offered him the position but Gabriel had confidence in his lover, he knew certainly what was to happen and he couldn't help but smile a bit as the next words left his lover's mouth.

"But I cannot accept this position. I would rather have Gabriel Reyes as the Commander of Overwatch. He helped us win the omnic crisis and we wouldn't have succeeded in that final fight without him by our side. He helped-" Jack was cut off by someone who stood and raised their hand up to silence him.

"I am afraid that you don't get to make that decision, Commander Morrison." 

Those words were burned into his mind suddenly, leaving the room in frustration. Jack tried to stop him but Gabe pulled away while hissing out, "Don't touch me." Ana stood there, a frown on her face as her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"They didn't make him the commander." She said, surprise seeping from her features into her voice.

Jack felt his heart drop in his stomach as he saw Gabe storm off. He hadn't been that mad at Jack ever. Sure, they'd argued in the SEP a few times to the point where they hadn't spoken but he knew that look in his eyes. Gabe was seeing red. He hadn't seen him since that day, Gabe going out of his way to ignore Jack and avoid him. He even stopped coming to bed, stopped showing up for dinner. He hadn't shown up for a meeting until Blackwatch was announced.

"Someone has to get the job done." Reyes said, tone stiff.

Blue eyes, weary and hurt. It almost made Gabe reach out and apologize for being such an asshole, he wanted to hold Jack and tell him he wasn't mad at him but the board but said nothing. He wondered what had swayed their vote and upon asking didn't like the answer. Since they had been seeing each other, it compromised Jack's word and made it to where if he was to say someone like Amari or Oxton should be the commander then they would've been swayed. Their fears came true, their relationship ruining everything and so Jack decided to corner him in his office one day.

"You wanted to see me, Commander?" Gabe asked, nearly spitting the title at him.

"I need you...I don't want this. I didn't want this, Gabriel...please. I didn't ask for this position and I...I am putting my pride to the side to beg you nearly for forgiveness for whatever it is I've done to ruin things. I...didn't ask for this, Gabe. I didn't, I don't want it...please, I..." Jack broke down entirely then.

He had planned to play it cool, to demand that Gabriel stop being an asshole but when the title was spat at him, his resolve crumbled. He couldn't do this, not now and not anymore.

"I love you."

"Well you shouldn't love me. You loving me is what got us here in the first place. I wish I'd never met you, Jack Morrison! I wish I'd never loved you, I wish I had never seen colors." Reyes said.

Jack ripped the ring off and threw it at him.

"Get out of my fucking office." Jack snapped at him, tears in his eyes but voice angry.

"Gladly." Reyes said with a mocking bow before going to his own office.

He shut the door and locked it before sliding down it and crying silently into his hands. He should have comforted Jack, he should have been there for him. He shouldn't let such a stupid thing get in between them but it wasn't stupid. It was Reyes' life work washed down the drain because he had to fall in love. He hated this soulmate mess and meant it - he wished he had never met Jack Morrison. He wished he didn't see color because all he could see now was red. In his clothes, in the desert sand where he found the ingrate. In the eyes of his other team member, anger and hatered burning in him. He saw red in their uniform, red in the blood that splattered on the floor as the person screamed out from the torture. No more blue, just red.

Ana Amari busted into his office and slammed her hands on his desk.

"Do you need something?" Reyes asked

"Jack is drunk and alone. He has locked his office and I cannot get it open. He said he thinks he is going blind and he's scared and he wants you, not me but you. I know you have a stick up your ass about the commander thing but put your pride away and help the man you are supposed to love and be with for the rest of your life. Your soulmate? That isn't something that just happens, Gabriel." Ana said, glaring slightly.

Gabe sighed out a 'fine' as he stood and went to go to Jack's office. He knocked gently.

"Go 'way Ann.." Jack slurred.

"It's me, Jack." 

Silence, a loud thud or two, and then the door opening to a frowning Jack. Reyes pushed him back gently and entered the now trashed office before shutting the door.

"Morrison, bed."

"No." Jack said with a frown.

Reyes sighed and picked him up, although struggling a little from the squirming before he laid Jack down on the bed.

"Jerk face." Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest

"You are acting like a child."

"You are the child!" Jack shouted

This made Gabe look at him curiously. 

"You g-got so upset and I...I hated it. I hate you hating me...an..an' you lef..and I didn' ask for the position.." 

"You've had too much to drink." Gabe said, going to pull the covers up but his hands being caught by Jack.

"I miss you..."

The three words made Gabe's heart sink. He grabbed Jack by his under shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jack kissed him back the same, pulling him down onto the bed with him which made Gabe pull away slightly and start laughing.

"You are so drunk, cornfucker.."

"Don't." Jack said, trying not to cry now

He rolled over onto his side, facing away from Reyes as he knew he couldn't hold his emotions in with the state he was in.

"Jack..." Gabe said softly but he didn't move.

"I c-can't see as well...the colors blurry..." Jack stammered out carefully so as not to mess up the words too much.

Gabe rolled onto his side now, sliding an arm around Jack and pulling him close to him.

"What do you mean, mi vida?" He asked, all anger leaving him as a chill filled him.

He couldn't lose Jack, not now. Not like this.

"I...I see the colors fine but j-just...they aren't so clear." 

"We should have Angela..." Gabe started to say while pulling away but Jack grabbed his hand.

"Just...for tonight...truce...please, truce." 

Gabe nodded and pulled him close again, taking in the scent on Jack. He smelled heavily of the whiskey he drank but he also smelled like that cologne Reyes really liked on him. Seconds later, Jack was snoring which made Gabe sigh softly. It was his fault things had gotten this bad, it was his fault that he let Jack get this bad. He didn't want the position and Reyes and Amari were the only two people he would ever admit that to because of pride. Because of duty and honor and pride. Both men were foolishly proud people. Despite this, however, they both fell asleep wrapped around the other.

"Mijo..." 

Gabriel looked up, tears in his eyes and hands scraped up as well as his knee. He was 5 and he fell while helping his mother in the garden. She was cleaning his wounds but gently spoke which got his attention.

"Remeber the colors we talked about?" She asked

He nodded, curious eyes watching her clean up his knee now.

"Because of your father, I can see the color red. Your blood is red and it makes me very sad when I see this color on you...so please try and be more careful next time. Okay, mijo?" She asked, looking at him now.

He hugged her, apologized, and went back to the garden with her moments later.

Mijo...red..red..red.....red.........

Red, dripping from blonde hair. His eye was turning purple and his mouth was red too as it poured over pale skin. Reyes had just hit Jack with the butt of his pistol before both men just stood there. It was a split second in the chaos, an argument ensuing earlier on. They had first thrown punches and then they drew their weapons on each other. The threat that would come was unknown, a bomb placed by a Talon snake who had woven itself into their paradise. Their would be paradise.

"Jack!" He shouted, dropping his guns as he shoved the other man down and covered him with his body.

The last thing he heard was, "Gabriel, no!"

And then all color was absent and there was nothing more.


	3. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything is grey  
> His hair, his smoke, his dreams  
> And now he's so devoid of color  
> He don’t know what it means  
> And he's blue  
> And he's blue." - Halsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> No songs this time, I just kind of wrote this and I hope it isn't too confusing between where he's talking in the videos and where the actual dialogue is.
> 
> I tried. I also know the last two chapters have been short but the next one is going to be rather long because Reyes deserves a perspective too.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Dear Jack,  
In the event war separates us permanently, I want to issue a warning so you can be prepared. This has never happened to me but the accounts of my mother were very clear..."

The rain fell hard against the gravel, all of them standing in silence but not together anymore. Overwatch was disbanded, deemed too dangerous and selfish. Jack was unfit to be commander in the first place and if the UN had listened to him, none of this would have happened. Nothing bad would had happened if things had gone according to plan but nothing ever goes the way we want it to, does it?

"When my father died, she noticed that colors began to fade slowly like life itself was being bled out of the world. Her garden was no longer a technicolor dream to look forward to and she left most of the plants to die after his death. She would describe her tea cups as white with a blue floral pattern but had wrapped them up and put them in a box when she said all they looked to be was grey. Sometimes she would catch glimpses..." 

Jack was going blind, that's what Angela had told him. Too much exposure to something, he wasn't listening fully, but with his visor he would see just fine. Wearing Gabe's dog tags, he began to go through this things. The things he left behind. The tan cardigan he loved to wear was not only fading in color but from his sight all together which caused him to hug the cotton to him and sob into it. It still smelled like Gabriel, all of his clothing did. He began to wear his hoodie, the plain black one from back in their SEP days. It hid his face, the scars from their argument still there but not as deep as the scars on his soul.

"She would notice color still but it was weak, mostly colors related to him so he never truly left her. Please do not be haunted by me when I'm gone, Jack...I wouldn't want that. I would want you to remember the good times, the best of times. Training, me calling you by horrible names, all the nights we spent together just being with each other...I miss you, wherever i am. I want you to know that. This is a hard period and so I made you a lot of these videos...please watch all of them when you're ready because I have a lot to say and you might not be ready for all of it just yet. Not in the beginning. 

I love you, mi rayo del sol."

Jack sat back in the chair and sighed heavily. Years had gone by and he still couldn't stand to watch these videos, still couldn't stand to hear love turn to bittersweet hate. Gabe did love him dearly once, the silver engagement band on the same chain as the dog tags from the man he loved years ago. The man he loves now still to this very day. He would always kiss the dog tags before going into a fight although this time he didn't have the chance to, following a little girl through the streets of Dorado to make sure she got home safe. He had shielded her, body sore from the impact of the grenade but it was worth it. If he could give his life to be with Gabe, anything was worth it. 

Jack had had many brushes with death, ready for it to take him. The world was cold, grey. He bet Dorado was a very colorful and beautiful place, catching tiny glimpses of purple, red, orange, green. He saw quite a bit of brown but when he removed his visor, it just all faded into a mess of blurry images that didn't make sense. One blurry image that would always make sense was that of an old friend, also believed to be dead. Overwatch had mourned all three of them but they hid, they survived, they thrived and Jack would find out who caused the demise of Overwatch. He would avenge Gabriel and find out who destroyed everything for him and when he did, there was no amount of mercy that could save that poor soul.

"Visual diary number 14, 

This is my last one, Jack. I'm afraid that after this I will be nothing but a part of your imagination but you probably hate me so that's probably for the best..."

"Where is he?" Jack ground out, tactical visor activated.

He had heard that voice over Talon's communication, so familiar yet so tainted and it made his heart hammer against his ribs.

"Right here, Jack..." 

Taken to his knees by being shot in the back, Jack began to feel panic fill him as he saw the color of the sand come into his view. Golden in the sun, beautiful...tragically beautiful. He felt another shot in his shoulder and noticed that the pain in his body was suddenly...gone?

"Get in there, Jack!" 

This was not how this was supposed to go but Jack decided that plans could fall through and life was meant to be broken. 

"I will always love you though...despite our differences, even though I will hate you too. Moira has done something to me and I am not going to be the same man after this. I thought I could die peacefully, I thought I could just be done when the reaper came for me but perhaps...perhaps I will become the reaper. Maybe I could reap the world of it's impurities. The world is quite full of them, wouldn't you say? Or certainly I think the UN could learn a few lessons..."

He tackled Reyes, meant to take him down but it was no use. No matter what he did, it was never good enough.

"What happened to you...?" Ana asked, looking horrified after she pulled his mask off.

"He did this to me, Ana...they left me to become this thing."

"Gabriel..."

"They left you to die, they left me to suffer. Never forget that."

Christmas was grey, for them both. They had spent it in Ana's hideout in Egypt, looking through a box of old photos.

"And in my parting words to you, I want you to know...this is not over, Morrison.

I love you but this is not over."

Jack was not wearing his visor so Ana did most of the looking and talking. He didn't want to see these memories anyways, not after what Gabriel had become...what he had done. The shock had worn off immediately but the pain, it was there. Cold, grey, lifeless pain.

"Have you ever seen colors, Ana?" He asked

"I sometimes saw colors when I was with Sam but they never quite clicked together...I think if I should recognize the right person, I would see them more clearly though. Why do you ask?"

"It's a rarity for someone to find their perfect soulmate. My mother told me that. But you see colors perfectly...clearly."

"Your eyesight is going, Jack.."

"Ana, he was it. He was who I was supposed to spend my life and now he's my enemy? I would rather have seen grey my whole life than had moments where I knew color. I would trade anything to see the red, the blues, the yellows. His brown eyes, they are burned in my memory...he was the fire in my life that was put out and I...I wish I had just been blind from the beginning."

"...maybe it isn't too late for you both. Maybe we could pursuade-" "Ana, he still hates me." 

They sat there silently then, frowning at each other with the pictures forgotten.

"Just because you see in grey does not mean that life is so black and white, Jack Morrison. Gabriel Reyes still loves you, even if he does hate you because you are right. It is hard to find your true soul mate but that love does not go away ever. I love Wilhelm and believe him to be my true soul mate and despite the odds I will always love him even though I am a ghost. that love never goes away, Jack. Maybe that will help you two in the end...or I certainly hope but everything is not so grey."

He sighed and stood, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Ana."

"Goodnight you grumpy old soldier." 

Jack smiled a bit at that before going to be alone with his thoughts. He swore he thought he saw full blown blurs of color but he could have just been seeing things. A figment of his imagination from a broken heart because it was grey.

Everything was grey.


End file.
